


Everyone, the shinigami

by sstwins



Series: Death Note Soulmates [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, again it's pretty heavily implied lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: The incomplete quote on Light's wrist has always bothered him to no end.(This is from a soulmates AU, where everyone has words written on their wrist that are the last thing their soulmate will say to them!)





	Everyone, the shinigami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avoidspooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avoidspooks/gifts).



Light was extremely glad that he’d decided to get his quote tattooed over when he was young. Ever since he was little, the line from his soulmate had irked him beyond belief. 

_ Everyone, the shinigami _

And that was it. It was completely and disgracefully unfinished, as if the force that put quotes on everyone’s wrist had grown tired and moved on before finishing the job. Light had always been acutely aware of the lack of punctuation in his quote, and talking about shinigami? He didn’t want a quote on his wrist forever talking about the gods of death. Talk about depressing. He’d asked his parents for permission to get it tattooed over when he was entering high school and they’d thankfully agreed, likely because they’d seen how it visibly upset him. Plus he’d goaded them on a bit by talking about how a quote like his might seem unprofessional in his career. Removing it had been a relatively painless process, and since he’d usually kept it covered by his school uniform, almost no one noticed that it was gone. 

And once he had a shinigami following him around, Light realized exactly what a good decision he’d made in hiding the quote. His soulmate was clearly going to be someone close to him, someone who was also able to see, or at least knew about, Ryuk. But he didn’t want the whole world to know that his quote had to do with shinigami, especially when that foolish second Kira started blabbering about shinigami on the television. His dad had given him a little glance at that, but Light had been able to shrug it off. Until he’d realized that shinigami were real, he’d always thought that his soulmate must be a real creep to be talking about them so openly. He’d passed this impression onto his parents, and they’d seemed to have adopted it rather well. And besides, the evidence wasn’t strong enough for his father to correlate the second Kira’s talk of shinigami to his son’s soulmate quote. As if Light’s soulmate would ever be that bumbling idiot pretending to be him. What a joke.

Adding to his distaste of his quote was the fact that Light had never really bought into the idea of soulmates, or romance in general. Especially with his line being as strange as it was, he considered it a fluke that he’d been born with one. Just thinking about it irked him, the idea that some higher power was trying to make decisions for him, telling him who his soulmate was or wasn’t. Light wanted to be the highest power in his life, and he was much more content having blank wrists and letting everyone think that he’d been born like that. One of the chosen few not weighed down by the earthly pressure of having another human tied to them.

Shinigami this and shinigami that. If Light’s soulmate was someone close to him, he hoped that they would die soon, maybe even by his hand. The sooner he could get his soulmate out of the way, the better. Then he could really begin his ascension into becoming a god.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, L really does die after just saying "Everyone, the shinigami" which I think is pretty funny because I bet the perfectionist Light would just hate having that as his quote ;D


End file.
